Guns, War, Roses, and Forbidden Love
by Canada'sLittleMapleLover13
Summary: A long time ago, in a separate world where there were few people in the world that had represented different countries, there was two Italian twins, Romano and Feliciano: personifications of the nation Italy. They had spent their life growing up in the Catholic religion that their grandfather hadbelieved in. And so began their quest that will be filled with danger and love.
1. Plans

Guns, War, Roses and Forbidden Love

A long time ago, in a separate world where there were few people in the world that had represented different countries, there was two Italian twins, Romano and Feliciano: personifications of the nation Italy. They had spent their life growing up in the Catholic religion that their grandfather had so deeply believed in.

The boys quickly grew up into wonderful young men who had later become priests, to their grandfather's delight. But later that year, their grandfather had gone on a trip to Germany, and had never come back. Feliciano was terrified, but luckily Romano had calmed him down. They continued to live their lives in peace, teaching the word of God to the citizens of Venice and Rome, and praying whenever they got the chance, hoping their grandfather would one day return.

"_Fratello, _where are you Feliciano?" Romano asked, as he searched the back of the church for his younger twin. He found him in the back, praying in a pier silently. Romano fell silent and walked over to sit down next to him. He placed a hand on Feliciano's back and sighed, "_Fratello, _you know that praying for _nonno _to come back is impossible. He's gone, there's nothing we can do but hope for the best."

Feliciano sat back and cried sadly, "Ve, I know, but I really miss him! He's been missing for 5 years… I just wish he would come back, and not had gone to Germany…." Feliciano was now crying silently.

Romano frowned, "Veniciano, I know you do, because I do too. Hey, I know what will make you feel better; let's go visit Alfredo and Mateo." Now, Alfred and Matthew were also twins who had grown up to become Feliciano and Romano's friends. They were also priests of a Catholic church.

Feliciano nodded and stood up, "Ve, okay; let me just go change." He walked behind the pier and into the changing rooms to change out of his priest robes. After a few minutes, he came back out smiling happily, "Ve, let's go visit Mateo and Alfredo!" Romano nodded and they walked out into the sunlight and warm air of Venice. As they walked through the winding streets, they got many waves and a little girl ran up to them and gave them each a white lily. Feliciano nodded and smiled at the girl while Romano just nodded.

They continued walking until they reached a small white cottage with a red door. Feliciano beamed and ran up to the door, knocking twice. After a few seconds, Alfred answered the door sleepily, "Hey Feli, what's up man?" Feliciano smiled, "Good morning Alfredo! Is Mateo home?" Alfred nodded before going back into the house getting his twin, "Hey Mattie, Feli and Romano are here!" After a few short minutes, Matthew came into view, holding his polar bear stuffed animal, "Ah, bonjour you guys; come in, I was just making breakfast." Matthew smiled and stepped aside, letting the Italian twins in.

Alfred closed the door and walked into the small kitchen, "Hey, those pancakes almost done yet?" Matthew nodded and set two plates of pancakes down in front of the Italians and a tub of maple syrup before turning back to the stove to make some for him and his brother, "So, you wanted to talk eh?" Romano nodded, "Si, we are going to be traveling to Germany in search of our grandfather…" Alfred gasped, "But you know that's a war zone! You can't go there now!" Feliciano shook his head, "It's been far too long, ve. Besides, we're really fast so we can escape anything."

Matthew turned around, "It doesn't matter if you are fast or not. They have resources we don't." Romano answered, "We know, it's just been too long besides, some of our friends were captured in Germany so we need to free them." Matthew and Alfred looked at each other and said in unison, "If you guys go, we're coming too." Feliciano frowned, something he almost never did, "No, you two have to stay here and teach at the church." Matthew shook his head, "We could have Francis and Peter teach. They are fully grown and know as much as we do; besides, it is their turn for the month anyways eh."

Romano nodded, "Fine, but you come you have to carry your own things. It will be dangerous so bring any weapons you have. We will be leaving at sunrise tomorrow. For now, we must go and pack for ourselves. _Grazie,_ now we must go." Feliciano and Romano stood up and left, walking back to their own home to pack for their long journey north to Germany.

And so began their quest that will be filled with danger, peril, love, friends, foes, war, and death.


	2. Suspicions

As the sun was rising, Lovino, Feliciano, Matthew, and Alfred were already on their way from the church where they had met up and on their way north to No Man's Land… a.k.a. Germany. Needless to say, the two sets of twins had packed guns, crossbows, clothes, hunting gear and first aid kit.

Alfred was carrying the majority of it however since he was one of the stronger countries, America, there. Matthew was also carrying a larger weight, mostly the heavier clothing for the more mountainous regions of Germany. However Matthew was also a strong country, Canada, and had offered politely to the Italy twins if they needed to lighten their own loads to the American brothers. Though both Italians were pretty sure their backs were breaking by the time they had reached the borders, they had kindly refused.

Nightfall soon came and the travelers had set up camp in a nearby wooded area, close to a stream and the Italy-Germany borders but far enough away so that they wouldn't be caught by the soldiers most likely walking the borders. Matthew had gone out earlier and hunted down a deer, carrying the carcass back to the camp. After a cleaning of the animal, Alfred cut it with his knife and cooked it over the fire. The jobs had already been drawn: Matthew or Alfred would go out and hunt for game and the other would cook it and the Italy twins would do the dishes.

After a satisfying meal they all sat back in front of the campfire. Alfred noted, "Guys, don't you find this a little too easy…?" Matthew nodded, "Yeah Al you're right. By now we should have at least met with groups from Germany traveling south for safety against the war…" Feliciano piped up, "I've noticed that too but we found something today!" He held up a small yellow piece of paper, most likely a telegram, and read it out loud,

_"Addressed to: General Ludwig Germany_

_ Sent from: General Gilbert Prussia Beilschmidt + Admiral Fredricks Germania Weilschmidt _

_ We have received word that B-Group and D-Group have been recently captured by the French-British and Americans; therefore it is your duty to fulfill that both Groups are to be broken free and have the French-British and Americans captured and gassed before pressing on with the invasion mission of Austria-Italy. Contact base camp for further instructions. We will send back-up if needed." _

At this, Matthew and Alfred had visually paled. "G- Gassed Back-up? The Germans were planning to invade us?" Matthew squeaked out sadly. Lovino nodded before looking at the North American twins, "It seems that they are still planning this and we will soon run into the groups… We need to be ready for their attack at any point. Also while we're all still awake, there need to be look outs."

Alfred nodded, "I'll take first shift." Matthew glanced nervously at his brother before nodding and heading into the tent for him and his brother. After a long tired days hike, Matthew had fallen asleep the second his head hit the pillow.


End file.
